That Damn Cream Puff
by ryuzaki4
Summary: LxLight. It's obvious they want each other, but how do they voice it? What about when L teases Light with cream puffs? Does it help or make matters worse?


****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note nor any of the characters featured in this fan fic.

* * *

There was a light tip tap echoing in the young man's ears. He knew who it was. It was always either two people and the other person wasn't quite as sneaky, even though he didn't wear shoes. But still, Light Yagami sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for his visitor to come. Two things crossed his mind. One was that he needed to find a way to get rid of his enemy so he would rule the world. The other, well, it would be the exact opposite: Tell the enemy that Light loves him and let him live, but that was out of the question.

There was a light thok thok sound on Light's door, pulling the seventeen year old out of his thoughts and back into reality. He waited a minute to see if the person would leave or barge in when there was another light thok thok sound on his door.

Light stammered as he spoke, but only slightly," Who's there?" He didn't know why he had asked that question when he very well knew who was at his door and why they were there. But still, Light had to play the innocent game.

A lazy and calm voice spoke from the other side of the door," It's L. Light? Would you open the door. I know you know that it's me." There were many things that Light loved about L, but he hated how he knew absolutely everything about Light. It seemed that he could read Light's movements, even before Light knew. It made it impossible for Light to have feelings for L whenever he told Light how Light felt or what Light was about to do.

The ginger brown haired boy slowly got up from his bed, making it squeak as he reileved it of his body weight. He slowly and non-hastely made his way to the rectangular door that seperated Light from the one he loved. As he reached for the doorknob, the voice spoke again," Do please hurry, Light. These sweets I'm holding are quite heavy." That was the invitation that Light needed to open his door. A reasonable excuse. Excuse? Excuse for what?Light opened the door and stared at the older detective. His large, innocent black eyes that knew too much. His messy yet beautiful black hair. His pale, almost perfect, skin that was probably smooth to the touch. Light cursed at himself in his mind. Why was he thinking these things? Not here. Not now.

The older detective stared at the younger one who was looking a bit dazed. He never truly noticed how Light's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light. How his tall, perfect body seemed to compliment his mature face. L kicked himself in his head. He was thinking about Light again. Well. He had to. L did suspect Light was Kira, after all.

_But why can't I tell you?_

Light put his hand underneath some of the boxes of sugar smelling sweets that L had brought over. It was ridiculous how much sweets and candies that L could eat and not get fat. But Light was thankful of that fact. Thankful? Why am I thankful he isn't fat? As the two walked the boxes over to the glass coffee table in the middle of Light's hotel room, Light continued to fantasize about pulling his hands through L's hair, just to see if he really did comb it or not and if it was as silky as Light thought. No. He shook his head. He can't think about these things.

The ginger brown haired teen watched the older detective open a box, his eyes fixed joyfully on the sweets and nothing more. But wait. There was something else in his eyes. Something that Light had never noticed. It was something that lay underneath the joy of the many sweets. But what?

L stared at the sweets, but what he really wanted was to smear chocolate all over Light's perfect body and to lick every single drop of it off. No. He can't think about that. But L couldn't resist wondering if Light's lips were sweeter than any pastry, dessert, or candy that L had ever tasted in his life so far. If that ginger brown hair was as smooth as L thought. L blinked off his fantasies. No. He can't. Why? Why did it have to be like this?

_Why can't I just tell you?_

Light watched L reach out one of his hands and pick up a cream puff with his forefinger and his thumb. He watched as L brought the pastry up to his lips. Oh, how Light wanted those lips. To caress them with his tongue. To have them collide against his and kiss his every being. Light clenched his fist to stop himself. Instead, he now watched L take a bite of the cream puff, squeezing the cream out of the bread that held it together. Light shivered on the inside. He coudn't. He wasn't supposed to. But why?

L savored the taste of the sweet and creamy filling that came out of the pastry he was eating. And as he swallowed the cream, he wondered if Light's own cream tasted this way. If it was as sweet as- Stop it. You're not supposed to think this. It's immoral. And yet. These things often crawled past L's mind. He looked at Light who seemed to be having some trouble. His eyes fixated on the floor and his full, flawless lips in a sort of pout. His mature face, finally looked like a child's. L saw Light clench his fist. Oh, how he wished those hands would caress him. Would run their fingers through his hair. Would hold him and touch him. No. He couldn't. He wasn't supposed to. But why?

_It's not fair that I can't tell you. But you need to know. Why the hell can't I just tell you!?_

"Light?" Light looked up to see L taking another bite of that very lucky cream puff," Would you like something sweet? You seem... Down." Light looked into those round, gentle and innocent eyes of the older detective's.

_I don't want the sweets. I want you."_Sure"

Light walked over to the opened box and stared down at the colorful sweets. He didn't know if he should take this one or that one, but he knew that what he really wanted was to kiss those cream covered lips of L's. Nevertheless, Light ended up picking up his own cream puff and taking a bite, spilling that sweet filling on his mouth.

L watched as Light licked his lips with his tongue. He looked so delectable. As if L could just lean over and lick the cream off for the boy. As if L was the cream puff himself. He shuddered on the inside.

A heat building in him. He couldn't take it any longer. He teased him with the cream puff, but still. He wanted him. He wanted to stroke his hand through that hair. To caress his perfect body. To kiss those lips of his.

Light turned to L to find him staring back at Light," Is there something wrong, L?" Light waited for an answer, but all the older detective did was shake his head and take another cream puff. _This time... I'll get him_.

As L pulled the cream puff to his face, Light leaned over and licked is lips. L turned to Light in surprise, wondering and awe-struck at what the boy just did. Light smiled at L.

_He licked me_. "Sort of uncalled for if you ask me, Light."

_He liked it._ "What do you mean."

_I liked it._ "That's not how you do it."

_He wants more._ "Do what?"

_I'm giving him more._ "This." The older detective, still holding his cream puff, leaned forward and licked the younger boy's lips. Caressing them with his tongue and, oh so lightly, kissing them. The kisses were enough for Light. Light took hold of L's arms and pulled him ontop of him. Pulling L closer, Light finally collided lips with him. L gasped lightly, but jsut enough to give Light entrance. The excited teen explored the other's mouth as if there were nothing in the world, but them and this moment would last forever. He could taste that sweet cream inside of the cream puff, but still, L's mouth was sweeter than anything that Light had tasted.

As the two slowly pulled away for air, L traced his hand over Light's body. Just as he had thought, it was perfect. Broad shoulders, fit body. Light gasped as L kissed his neck gently. I want to be dominant. Light growled and flipped the older detective over, pinning him to the couch. He had always wanted to run his hands over the older detective's entire being, and now he could.

Light ripped open Ryuzaki's shirt to view that perfect skin of his. He ran a hand down his chest and back up, making the body moan a little. He kissed the falwless skin with the utmost care and licked from the bottom up with his tongue.

L grabbed a hold of Light's hair and pulled him back up. He wanted more of the boy's lips. More. So much more. As soon as Light was within lip reach, L roughly collided his lips with his. Both the boys opened their mouths and fought for dominance. All the while, caressing each other with their hands, running hands thorugh hair, rubbing against each other, and moaning oh so quietly.

Neither wanted the moment to end. Neither wanted to stop and pretend it never happened.

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I don't want this to end._

_Damn time._

_I know_

_I'll finish this._

_Ever so gently so that_

_When the day is done_

We won't forget this moment.Reluctantly, the boys pulled away from each other. Breathing heavily, but looking at each other with so much love that the Goddess Aphrodite would have defined it beautiful and lovely. Light rubbed Ryuzaki's cheeck with his knuckle and Ryuzaki ran a hand through Light's hair.

"Light"

"Yes?"

"What made you kiss me?"

"You don't know?"

"I have a pretty good idea, yes."

"I love you. That's why."

"Oh," Ryuzaki blinked," Then I love you, too... Light?"

"Yes?"

"What made you lick me?"

"It's because of that damned cream puff."


End file.
